Blockbuster Night
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Ichigo rents The Ring and watches it with Rukia!Final Chp6 up!Ichigo and Rukia are now watching the Grudge, to make it worse their locked up in a deserted house next to the cemetary!
1. The weekend is here!

**Blockbuster Night**

**A/N: **My very first fanfic, so I'm not sure if I really want to continue, but please comment away

**Disclaimer**-No, me don't own Bleach

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**_Rrriiiinnnngg_**, the sound of the school bell meant school was over and that the weekend was finally here. Everybody packed up and left slowly. Over towards the window was a tall orange haired teenager stuffing his books into his bag. A desk away from him sat a Violet eyed girl with glossy black hair waiting patiently.

"Oi, Rukia lets go now."

I looked up at Ichigo and said annoyingly, "Hmm, It's about time."

"Humph…"

"Hey, you wanna do something this weekend?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo slightly surprised, and said raising an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind", I asked.

_I hope Ichigo is all right, he's been pretty stressed out lately…"_

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking we could watcha movie or something"

Rukia stared at him and thought about it.

_W-wha? Does he mean like go out, me and him, a date???_

"**Hey!!!**"

I blinked

"S-sorry, say again?" I tried to look away to hide any blush that might have appeared on my face.

"Yknow we could also grab a bite to eat at the same time."

I looked at Ichigo again.

_Sooo, is he taking me out to eat too?_

Pure silence

"Oi, what's with you wake up!Were gonna go pick up a movie now and grab some food for tonight."

"Eh? Now!?"I blurted out a little confused.

_Ok, it's not a date, but still…_

Before I could say anything else Ichigo took out his phone to call his dad. What a coincidence, his family was out doing well, stuff. Which meant that leaved me with Ichigo. I blushed slightly again, damn, what the hell was wrong with me? I glanced towards Ichigo, he was just checking up on his dad to make sure there wouldn't be any intrusions this weekend. Now I started to feel nervous, just the thought of being alone with Ichigo and watching a movie and, and, and well it just seemed awkward.

I began to think deeper, now I was getting lost in my thoughts, but something smacked me back to sense, I hit something hard and cold. A pole.

"Are, you alright baka?"Asked Ichigo

I fumed and then I noticed how close his face was to mine, I felt the heat rush up to my head.

"O,of coarse I'm ok, why do you ask?" stupid, stupid ,stupid, dumb question

"Because you're kind of out of character, and you hit yourself with a slab of metal baka"

"Shut-up, ass-hole."

"And if I don't?"

_Defeat_

"Sigh; well let's get going, with that bruise on your head we better hurry."

We arrived at the video store and Ichigo went inside to get the movie. I sat outside waiting on the bench and rubbed my forehead. _Damn, that hurt. _I sighed; I wondered what kind of movie Ichigo would pick out.

Ichigo gazed at the movies in front of him. There sure was a lot and really couldn't decide. He glanced outside the window to check on Rukia. Rubbing her forehead, figures.

He muttered under his breath and returned to the selection of movies laid out before him. Comedy? He didn't think Rukia would understand the jokes. Romance? Hell no what was he thinking? He squirmed and continued to look onwards. Adventure? He had enough adventure from exterminating hollows and dealing with school. Ok, last choice was horror. Alright that seemed good enough.

Ichigo looked around the horror section and picked out a movie. Which did he choose? He chose **The Ring**.Ichigo wondered if Rukia was one to get scared, doubt it. He paid the bill and came outside.

"Ready to go?"

I looked up frowned, "No, duh, you take such a long time!"

"Heh"

"So what did you pick?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." smirked Ichigo.

I stared at him, but was interrupted by a certain stomach growl

"Ah, hungry lets get some food."

I felt the heat come back to my head and I diverted gaze the other way.

Ichigo smiled, she looked cute like that, he wondered again if the movie he picked would scare her.Oh well, he'd find out later on tonight.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Its very short, so it may not be very interesting at the moment.**_


	2. No Peeking

**Chapter Two!**

**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews! Im glad to say the next chapter is up, I haven't come up with a name for this chapter yet, but I'll try to think one up.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it, but I'd love to!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

I took a good look at the bag Ichigo was carrying, I was so curious, I really wanted to know.

"Please tell me, what did you pick?" I gave him a pouting look.

"I told you already, it's a surprise."Scrowled Ichigo.

"Hn…"

_I wonder, did he get Chappy the Rabbit movie?!_

My face lit up, I loved Chappy! But then I thought again.

_No, that's not him; he'd be too embarrassed to even get that for me. Sigh, I'm getting irritated now._

I was interrupted again by my stomach.

"So, what do you want to grab to eat?"Ichigo asked as soon as he heard the pleading noise of my stomach.

"Um, I don't know, what do you humans usually eat?"

"Stuff like pizza, and burgers on casual day like this."

"Oh."

_What the hell was a pizza!?_

I looked up at Ichigo with questioning face.

"Let me guess, you don't know what a pizza is do you?"

"Eh heh, um no, all I ever eat is the dinners your sister prepares and juice boxes at school."

"Hm. Then I guess I'll buy us a pizza for tonight." He smiled slightly before returning to his normal scowl.

I smiled at him; I could tell I was blushing slightly.

_Ohh, he was really cute when he smiled like that!!_

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

Ichigo led me through a busy intersection and we entered pizza store. The man with the newspaper looked up and said gruffly, "What can I getcha?"

I looked at Ichigo, and he shrugged

"I guess I'll make the decision"

He walked up and ordered a pepperoni pizza and paid the bill. Then he walked up to me.

"Its going to take a while so we can wait in here or outside."

"I think I want to wait outside."

"Alright."

I partially said that because the man with the newspaper made me uncomfortable and that it was stuffy in here. We sat outside the bench and there was silence in the air.

I didn't know what to say, I felt so protected when I was with Ichigo. Then Ichigo piped up.

"Um, Rukia I just wanted to say, that is, uh never mind."

_No!! Say it I want to hear what you wanted to say! _

"Its alright you can tell me later." I smiled reassuringly

_Nooo! I can't wait to later, tell me! Were you going to confess something?_

"Ah, I think the pizzas ready, I'll uh, go check on it"

And with that remark he left me sitting on the bench. I looked over to where he was sitting; he left the bag with the movie just sitting there. Then my curiosity came back to me and I wondered again what the hell Ichigo got. Maybe just a peek? I placed my hand slowly on the bag.

_It's only a peek…it can't hurt to take a small look._

Don't do it Rukia!

_Huh? Who said that?_

Hehehe, you heard me, don't do it!

_What the hell? Who are you!?_

How mean, I'm your conscious!

_You mean you're my little voice in my head?_

Bingo!

_Ok, nice to meet you now get out!_

No, not until you withdraw your hand away from that bag.

_Why do I have to listen to you?_

Baka, I know what's good for you.

_I refuse_

Curiosity killed the cat, yknow.

_Sigh, fine you win now go away._

Good girl! Don't worry he said it was a surprise, I'm sure you'll love it!

_Ok, ok now get._

I couldn't believe it; just know I was arguing with myself. I stared at the bag; I had already withdrawn my hand. I guess I ll just have to find out tonight.Ichigo came back out with a box of pizza. He grabbed the bag and eyed me with suspicion.

"What?" I asked innocently

"You didn't peek did you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

I almost did that. I couldn't believe it but thanked my conscious.

"Hmm…"

"You still don't believe me?"

"No I believe you."Ichigo smirked.

We walked back to the house. While walking we talked a lot, and that made me happy. Just being around Ichigo made me feel all fuzzy on the inside. Finally we made it to the house. Ichigo opened the door and went in. I looked at the lazy looking sunset behind me; it was a nice warm feeling. I entered the house and locked the door.

The sunset disappeared slowly and the nighttime atmosphere took over. I changed to my pajamas and waited on coach for Ichigo. I felt the pizza box and it was still hot. I looked at the coffee table set before me and I noticed there weren't any drinks to well, drink.

I got up and opened the fridge; there was soda, iced tea and juice. There was nothing else. So I grabbed two cans of soda. As I closed the fridge door I accidentally dropped one of the soda cans. Oh well, it wasn't dented so I picked it up and returned to the coach.

Footsteps came from the stairs and turned around and said,

"Finally! I can't wait to see what you picked!"

"Heh, you'll see in a sec."

Ichigo popped in the disc into the DVD player and he turned off the lights.

The movie started to play.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Yup, there's the second chapter, I'm pretty excited how this is going!


	3. Scared?

**Scared?**

**A/N: **Hurray!! Chapter three is up su! Sorry if I took so long! Ive been working on my next IchiXRuki paring! Well, enjoy suu!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, just my lovely fanfic!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The movie started.

The screen showed the title of the movie and I read it out loud,

"The Ring?" I asked puzzled.

"Yup…"Ichigo glanced over to the side.

"This had better be good!" I snorted.

"Hmm…"

I felt a little disappointed, because Ichigo was on the opposite end of the coach and I really wanted to sit next to him, but then he'd think I was weak, and I hated to show my weak and mushy side.

I was immediately hooked on the movie because I had never seen something as, ah well different. The woman on the screen was Asawaka Reiko, and she was investigating the death of her niece and her friends. I watched contently.

_This is getting interesting! I wonder what happens next._

"So what do you think so far?"Ichigo asked slowly.

"Huh? Oh, um I think it's interesting!"

"Hey, aren't you hungry? That's why I bought you the pizza"

"Oh, yeah! I guess I was too excited!" I flipped opened the lid on the box.

The scent made my stomach growl again; I took out a slice and took a big bite.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" I said with my mouth full of cheese.

"You eat like a pig!" laughed Ichigo

"Hey! I'm just really hungry ok?!"I glared.

"Ok, ok, umm, you have a little smudge there."Ichigo pointed out.

"Where?"

"There."

I grabbed a napkin and wiped where I thought there was the smudge.

"Is it gone?"

"No."

"Why don't you help me?"

"No, you can do it yourself."

"Please?" I said in a sweet voice

"Sigh, fine."Ichigo said.

He got back up, paused the movie and turned on the lights. He took the napkin from my hand and wiped the smudge off.

"There…"

His face was still pretty close to mine and I looked at him. He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't say anything, but kind of just stared at my face.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Ah, uh sorry about that"

"N-no it's ok! Uh, thanks…"

I looked at Ichigo who was blushing, I smiled.

"Hey Ichigo, you should eat too!"

"Eh? No I'm not hungry."

I frowned.

"You can't expect me to eat all of this do you?"

"Why? You can't?"

What a dumb question.

"Baka! No I can't, who can finish all this?"

"Alright, alright, jeez, it's like you're my master or something!" Ichigo retorted.

"No, that's not true; I can just make you do what I want." I sneered at him.

"Really?" He said giving me a challenging face.

"Hell yeah I can!"

"Bet you can't"

"Fine, I propose a challenge to you Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The thing was, was that I have no idea what challenge I had in mind.

"And what's that?"

"…Kiss me."

Crap, what was I thinking?! Kiss me? Kiss me? I feel like I'm melting! I stared at Ichigo contently; he seemed confused, then really embarrassed.

**What Ichigo was thinking at that moment…**

_She, wants me to kiss her? I didn't know Rukia so, so, so bold! Ok what to do?Do I kiss her? No, no way, yes? Arrggh!!!_(Ichigo is going berserk in his mind, let's wait a moment…ok here is his resolve.)_Alright, I have idea…_

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo snapped back to reality.

**Now back to Rukia.**

"Hey, Ichigo!"

I wanted to hear a response, because I was curious and I also wanted to continue watching the movie.Gahh, I can't believe I was still interested in the movie, I just didn't think Ichigo was going to even _try_ to kiss me, so my interest began to pile onto the movie rather on him, but I still wanted to see what he would do.

"So you think your brave enough?" I said teasingly

"What, to kiss you? Of coarse I am."

"So, kiss me."

"Fine."

There was a lot of tension that filled the air suddenly. I watched Ichigo shift around nervously then he came up to me face to face. He was blushing slightly but still held onto his scowl. Then he leaned in, and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"What the hell, on the cheek?"

"Y-you said for me to kiss you, you didn't say to kiss you on the lips or something…"he trailed off.

"Fine you win, let's get back to the movie." I tried to sound as if I was upset, but I really wasn't.

Truth be told, I liked that he kissed me, even if was on the cheek. The lights turned off and the movie began to play again. As the movie progressed we were watching the part of when the lady started to watch the video she had found, and when it finished the phone began to ring. I clenched onto the pillow I was holding onto.

_Nooo!Dont answer the phone!_

"Ah, I'm thirsty."Ichigo said all the sudden.

"So drink something baka!"I glared at him as he took one of the soda cans.

The lady was just about to answer the phone in the when suddenly…

_**Kachik, Fisssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!"I squealed as soda stated to fizz everywhere.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhh!!!!Dammit who shook up the soda?!!!Ichigo sputtered as the soda continued to fizz directly in his face.

"Ichigo, cover it up already!!"

"Alright, there!"

There was soda spilled out everywhere as if it was raining in the living room. I sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Ha-ha, you should see yourself! You're soaking wet, and it looks funny!" I laughed out load.

"Yeah whatever, you plotted this all along didn't you?"Ichigo half chuckled, half angry.

I stopped laughing and glared at Ichigo, "I didn't plot anything I just dropped the can earlier!"

"You should have told me!"

"What for? Besides, I didn't know if you shook up soda it would explode like fireworks."

"Alright I forgive you." Mumbled Ichigo.

"I never said sorry!!"I snorted.

"Whatever, I'm going to grab a quick shower, I'll be back…"Ichigo left quickly up the stairs.

I didn't bother to pause the movie; instead I grabbed a moist towel and stated to clean up. Now and then I looked up at the movie and saw the terrified people and the spirit Samara just scaring the hell out of them. Before I knew it, everything was clean; I gave a sigh and put my hands on my hips satisfied. I plopped back down on the coach and heard Ichigo come back down the stairs.

"Hey, is the movie done already?"

"Nope, it's still running."

We sat watching the movie in silence. I noticed that Ichigo was sitting a little closer to me, I smiled. I scooted over towards Ichigo and laid my head against his chest. I could smell the soap he used and felt his heartbeat go faster.

"Um, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just resting on you, you don't mind do you?" I smiled up at Ichigo

"No, not at all." he smiled back at me with a blush and kissed my forehead softly.

The movie started to get scary and I brought my legs up and hugged them.

The suspense was thrilling yet scary, and I couldn't help but whimper a little.

Ichigo looked at me with a puzzled expression, "You're not really scared are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I lied

I couldn't help it, it was just plain suspenseful. I mean I fought hollows, seen real blood, and saw a lot more gruesome things, like, like Keigo for instance, but its creepy to see the girl with the long scraggily hair drooping down. Humans are strange creatures sometimes, how could they make stuff like this? I didn't want to watch anymore, so I hugged Ichigo and buried my face against his chest, not caring if he was going to laugh at me or whatever.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around me and whispered,

"There's nothing be afraid of, I'll be here to protect you."

I began to blush and forgot about the movie. The movie ended and then the T.V. got dark for a moment. We sat there still holding on to each other. I came to my senses first, I just realized I've been getting so close to Ichigo and I got really embarrassed all the sudden.

"I'll uh, get to bed now…"I started slowly as Ichigos grasp fell and the warmth slipped away.

Ichigo realizing the same thing, bounced up and seemed to be blushing as red as me, though I really couldn't tell since it was dark. I walked up the stairs and I could tell Ichigo was just putting the disc away and picking up the food. I paused to look down, and smiled. This was a really fun night.

I was already sitting in bed when Ichigo came up. He had his scowl back on but gave me a smile.

"Hey Ichigo…thanks for tonight that was fun."

"Mmm, no problem, it was fun."Ichigo turned out the lights and hopped onto his bed.

"Yeah…it was."

"Goodnight Rukia."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

An hour had already passed and I still wasn't asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight and what had happened. I peeked out of the closet to see Ichigo; I could tell he was sound asleep. I flopped back onto bed and nearly fell asleep, that is until I heard thunder in the sky and it began to rain.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Eh, so how was that? I had a lot fun writing this so I hope you guys like it! The next chapter is something I'm really looking forward to write, hehehe.


	4. Scary Illusions

**Scary Illusions**

**A/N: **Ohohoho, here is the almost ending story of Blockbuster night…just kidding! There will be one more chapter after this and I'll add a bonus chapter of the next movie they will watch, simply because you guys are asking for the Grudge, and I will make them watch it! Ok, enjoy _Scary Illusions_!

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Tap, tip, tap, tip, the rain was becoming harder as it slowly began to drench the outside of Ichigos window. I got all the way up, pushed the closet door to the right, and just sat there in the closet gazing outside the window. The rain reminded me of the movie earlier that night, and I just chuckled.

_It's amazing what humans can conduct in a film, heh._

I closed my eyes still sitting in the closet; the rain also reminded me of someone long ago. I didn't like to be reminded of such things. I sighed and just stared at the hundreds of falling tears the clouds were shedding.

Ichigo began to stir in his sleep, he had a pained look on his face, then kind of angry, then, I think confusion, and I couldn't read that face very well. What was he dreaming about?

_Ichigos Dream_

_Ichigo looked around at his surrounding it was dark and he couldn't see anything but only the light that shone right above him. He saw something move from the corner of his eyes, he turned to see a scared Rukia hugging her knees. Automatically he went up to her and asked what was wrong, she didn't respond, Ichigo was a little upset that she didn't respond, but hugged her closely to his chest, and tried to say comforting things to ease her anxiousness. He started to hear crying noises coming from Rukia._

"_Hey Rukia it's alright don't cry."_

_Crying gets louder_

"_Its going to be fine don't worry!"Ichigo was getting a little worried now…"_

_The figure that seemed to be Rukia finally stood up, hands still covering her face._

"_Rukia?"_

"_Hahahahahaha, who said I was Rukia?"The figure that seemed to be crying was actually laughing._

_Ichigo was shocked._

"_Who are you!!?"_

"_I think you know who I am, hehehe."The figure that seemed to be Rukia brought her hands down to reveal her face. The eyes, didn't seem to be there and the face was pale as the moon, she smiled and her hair began to cover her face and fall down her shoulders. The sight was repulsive, and Ichigo got up and started to run away from the fiendish girl, he was actually scared and was running for his life here._

_Ichigo ran from the thing behind him and as soon as he blinked the creature was in front of him grasping onto his shirt and wrist and smirking. Ichigo was shocked and was paralyzed with complete fear. The creature then lifted one hand away from Ichigos wrist and said laughing manically, "I'll rip your heart out and tear you away from everything you've lived to love and care for! Hahahahahaha!!!" her hand moved with the pure intent to kill and tear his flesh for his heart but before so Ichigo had already woken up in terror._

End of Ichigos Dream

"AAARRRRRGHHHHH!!!!"Ichigo yelled out in terror.

I jumped at the sudden yelling and leaped out of bed, and rushed over to the terror struck Ichigo panting on his bed.

"Ichigo!!! Ichigo are you alright?!"

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo looked at me with a look of concern.

"Yes, yes I'm Rukia, are you alright Ichigo?"

Before I could say anything else, Ichigo got up and hugged me tightly, I was _very_ surprised all the sudden.

"Ichigo? W-what's, why? What are you doing?" I was blushing as the words stumbled out of my mouth.

I couldn't hear what he was exactly saying but he mumbled, "You, samara ghost, movie, almost kill..."

I laughed out loud, "You mean that movie? That's what's causing you your sudden fear?! You look like you just had a seizure, ha-ha."

Ichigo untwined from me and he looked at me with his scowl, "Hey, that scared the shit out of me, have some sympathy will you?!" He was beet red from embarrassment.

I smiled at him and chuckled with delight.

"I didn't think you'd scare easy!"

"I do not scare easy!" Ichigo retorted stubbornly.

"Then what was that sudden yelling at fist, hmmm?"

"…"Ichigo was speechless with a scowl still plastered on his face.

"I thought so." I grinned and began to stroke Ichigos orange hair as if it were velvet.

It was quiet and there I was stroking Ichigos hair as he rested his head on my lap. I returned to looking at outside the window.

"Yknow it was raining while you were dreaming?" I asked still stroking his hair.

"No, but now I do."

"Yeah…"

"I always hated the rain."

"I know you do…"

"It reminds me of the death of my mom."

"…it reminds me of the death of Kaien."

"I'm sorry, who?"Ichigo asked slightly surprised with my answer.

"Someone I looked up to long ago…"I replied stolidly.

"I'm sorry."Ichigo said with melancholy.

"No, it's alright." I smiled gently. "Now that I have you, I feel light and happy."

Ichigo blushed and got up to hold my hand.

"Same for me."

I laughed feeling really happy; I got up from his bed and made my way to my closet.

"Rukia?"

"Yes?" I turned to face Ichigo.

"Will you uh, sleep with me um, tonight?"Ichigo fumbled nervously.

"Ha-ha, are you scared again?" I smirked coming back to his bed.

"No way! It just must be cold in that closet or something…" he said while scratching his head.

"Hahahaha, whatever!" I flopped into his bed and pulled the blanket to our shoulders.

It was nice and warm and it was still raining. I felt so relaxed and nuzzled in closer to Ichigo. He hugged his arms around my waist and we were both getting drowsy.

"Hey Ichigo."I nearly whispered.

"Mmm?" Ichigo replied half asleep.

"Can I pick the next movie to watch together?"

"Sure…"and with that Ichigo fell asleep.

I smiled and nuzzled in a little more, "Ok, Goodnight Ichigo."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

How was that? I loved writing Ichigos dream the most! Ha-ha.


	5. When Things Cant Get Worse

**When Things Can't Get Worse**

**A/N: **Wahh, sorry I took so long su! Thank-you for your reviews! Yes, the last chapter was very ooc, heheh, I just felt fluffy that time, ahem so know for some humor! Yay, ok here is the ending!!(Don't worry still working on the Grudge chp, planning to watch it later ha-ha.)

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own it su.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The weekend flashed by like a dream and it was time for another rousing week of school, yay.

Monday-Boring. Duh, everyone hates the beginning of school in the mourning.

Tuesday-Three more days to the weekend! Who doesn't count off their days?

Wednesday-What a lovely day! Let's ditch class, oh better not, there come the teacher!

Thursday-Perfect, almost Friday, What movie will Rukia pick?

Friday-Yesss!!It's finally Friday, let's start the story here…

A familiar bell rang through out the school building and students came out from the building and everybody let out happy conversations fill the air above them. Again Ichigo and Rukia were last in class to come out.

"Ichigo! Let's hurry!" I said in joyful tone.

"Ok, damn Rukia you're so excited!"Ichigo grunted after that statement.

"Well, you said I could pick the next movie, remember?"

Ichigos frown lessened a bit and he blushed lightly. I could tell that he was thinking of that night last week. I had to admit sleeping in his arms made me feel happy, but after an hour or so he started to move around and nearly pushed me off to the ground. I was going to kick him awake for that, but he looked too cute, so of course I resisted. I smirked and looked up to Ichigo.

"Soo, can we go now?" pouting a little I tugged at his shirt.

Ichigo looked down at me pushed aside my hand tugging at his shirt, "Alright…"

"So what exactly do you have in mind to watch?"Ichigo asked as if not caring.

"I'm not going to tell you, so you'll have to wait." I smirked at him.

"No fair!"Ichigo scowled down at me but with a glint in his eyes.

"Its fair, but it's a surprise…"My smirk grew bigger. "Now hurry up Ichigo!"

We walked on the familiar path to the video store and within the next seventeen minutes we arrived. I told Ichigo to wait outside, in case he saw what I picked and he just put on a sulky look and sat there staring out into space. I chuckled and entered the store. I had already knew what kind of movie I was going to pick, it was going to be cute and adventurous plus a little action and a dabble of comedy, yes there it was sitting on the shelf of new releases, the one and only movie, _Chappy the Rabbit Takes on the Challenge!_

I happily took the case to the counter and paid the bill. I walked outside to meet the sulking teen sitting on the bench.

"Ichigo!"

"Done?"

"I didn't take long and you know it, let's go!"

"Whatever, did you pick a good movie?"

"I think it's great to me, I'm not sure you would like it much, but we'll see!" I sneered.

Those last words sent shivers down Ichigos spine. "Uhh, ok then…"

"Do you want to pick up something to eat like last time?"Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Nope, not today, I was hoping to see you cook something for a change!"

"Me?!"Ichigo responded a little shocked.

"Yeah, and one more thing, what about your dad and sisters?"

"Hey don't change the subject, and their out visiting my grandparents."

"Oh, so we have another night alone again?"

If Ichigo had been drinking something at that moment he would of it spit out in front of himself. But he didn't, so he gagged on air.

"I'm just kidding! You don't have to be so shocked!" I was holding onto my laughter.

"Rukia!!!"

I laughed out loud and noticed that we were close to Ichigos home. I paused and looked at Ichigo with more pep in me.

"You wanna race?"

"What?!"

"Lets race to see if I get to your house first or you!"

"No, damn it!"

"Winner gets the bed to themselves all night!!!"And with that I started to sprint to the house.

"W-wha? I never agreed to that! Rukia!" shouted a rather angry Ichigo.

Yes I was almost there! But to hell with these legs, they were short! Ichigo caught up and he won. Dammit, I lost. I was tired and I looked up at Ichigo to see him smirking while leaning on the door entrance. He leaned down to my ear and said,

"Looks like I get the bed tonight, I could care for some company though."

I blushed and just nodded feeling somewhat embarrassed.

I placed myself in a comfy position on the coach and waited for Ichigo to come down. He finally came down wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue plaid pajama shorts. He plopped down besides me and flashed a warm smile.

"Ok, let's see what you picked."Ichigo said.

"Mm, you'll see soon enough."

The movie began to start and the minute Ichigo noticed that this was cartoon movie he looked down at Rukia who was innocently smiling back at him.

"Hell no, you picked a kid movie Rukia?"Asked the shocked and dissatisfied Ichigo.

"Hey, don't insult Chappy by saying he s only loved by children!"

"What Chappy the Rabbit?! You didnt!!!"Ichigo said wide eyed.

"Yup, I did!" I was finding this to be very amusing now.

"Man, can things get any worse?" groaned Ichigo.

"I don't think so, do you?" I responded in a sweet yet fake voice.

Ichigo banged his head against the coffee-table and slumped a little. I was laughing under my breath; it was so fun to tease Ichigo like this. Ichigo sat back up looking sulkier then ever.

With a sigh he said, "Well, I guess I better endure this."

"Awww, good Ichigo!"I laughed while ruffling his hair.

In the movie, Chappy had just arrived in an extremely colorful land that that had ridiculously long candy canes sticking out of the ground. Then little squirrels started to sing a song while circling the ridiculous rabbit.

Dear god Ichigo really could NOT take anymore of this, he hasn't seen anything so, so , so _vile_ before. I mean he watched little kid movies like these before when he was little, but this had to be the worst one.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia; well at least she was enjoying the movie.

"Hey, when does this end?"Ichigo exhaustedly said.

"Um in forty minutes."Rukia said quickly looking at the case.

**Bang**. Another hit on the coffee table, oh joy forty more minutes of talking animals singing about happiness. Tic, tock, tic, tock, finally the movie was finished it was like being set freee! Ichigo gave a sigh and hung his head down.

"Let's watch again!" chirped Rukia.

"NO!!!"Ichigos head snapped up and glaring at Rukia.

"Hahahahahahaha, I was just kidding! You hated it didn't you?"

"Hell yes I did, that was torture!"

"That's mean, Chappy would be angry with you."

"Chappy is just rabbit that isn't real."

"Quit it!"

"I'm tired, I'm going up."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I stared at Ichigos scowling look and it lighten up to softer look.

"You really are clueless aren't you? Can't even prepare your own food."

"Shut-up baka, just make me something quick!"

"What exactly do you want to eat?"

"I don't know something sweet."

"You want something sweet to satisfy your hunger?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ne…"

I thought of something to eat, I definitely did no want to eat anything that came from the freezer. Think, think, and think. I know!

"How about cookies?" I asked.

"Wha?"Ichigo looked at me with confusion. "Why cookies? Why now?"

"Hey I'm just asking."

"Alright fine, we'll make your cookies!"

Ichigo found the bake able dough in the fridge and set them in the tray.

"Ok, now time to bake."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Don't you want to decorate the cookies?"

"Rukia, I'm a guy, guys like me don't go decorating cookies."

I snorted and grabbed the tray from him and started to make out bunny shaped cookies.

"Is that a dog you're making?"

"It's a rabbit."

"…That does not look like a rabbit."

"To me it does!"

"Whatever."

Finally the last shape I made was a heart. I carved my name into the dough and then Ichigos. I felt Ichigos eyes fall upon what I was doing and I knew he was smirking at me.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, nothing says love like a heart shaped cookie."

"Oh what do you know-" I was cut off as Ichigo kissed me softly on the lips. Then he parted away and said,

"Yeah, I love you too Rukia."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Yeah! How was that? Yes I do think there is plenty of ooc parts in this chp but oh well, was that a great ending or what? Next up _The Grudge_, any advice before I watch it?


	6. The House, the Cupboard, and the Eccentr

**Blockbuster Night**

**Movie: The Grudge**

**The House, the Cupboard, and the Eccentric Lion**

**A/N: **Ifelt terrible that I took so long. So sorry su, well I finally watched the Grudge (both of them; in Japanese) and I made this story follow by the first movie since I didn't really like the second one. I hear a third is coming out, interesting no? Oh yeah thanks to all the reviewers who gave advice to me on the movie, it was somewhat helpful, but truthfully I slept soundly. I'm a bit sad that I'm going to end this story with this last chapter, maybe I should make a drabble collection with where reviewers request movies and characters? I'll leave that to you reviewers to decide su. Well I present to you: The House, the Cupboard, and the Eccentric Lion!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

It was Sunday Mourning and everything was quiet and peaceful at the Kurosaki residence.

Ichigo was deep asleep and Rukia of coarse was in the closet. As the mourning rays crept into the darkly filled room, the two beings started to stir slightly.

Ichigo cracked opened one eye and immediately turned to the closet. 'Still asleep huh…go figure.' He yawned and rubbed his eye still lying on his back. But then a clicking sound was heard and Ichigo bolted up only to be greeted by his dad's foot nearly colliding with his face.

"GOOD MOURNING ICCHHIIIGOOOO!"

"Arrrrrgh!"Ichigo caught his dad's foot and threw him at the wall near the closet.

BAM!

I bolted up nearly yelping but caught myself in time. I opened a little bit of the closet to peek outside to see what was going on, only to see the back of Ichigos dad and Ichigo yelling at him. I sighed in relief, and noticed Ichigo mouthing at me to close the door. I closed it of course.

"Huh? What's the matter Ichigo? Why are you dong weird gestures? I know! It must be a new mourning routine! Let daddy join you!"

"Get out dad!"

"Awww, someone's cranky this mourning! Maybe you should take a shower!"

"Out!" Ichigo kicked his dad out of his room and closed his door.

I opened the closet again and hoped out.

"Nice way to start the day huh?" I smiled at Ichigo, only to have him blush back at me.

"Um, yeah I guess so." Ichigo started to scratch the back of his head.

"I'll be in the shower, you stay here…"Ichigo said and got up to the door.

"Baka, of coarse I'll be in here I can't go anywhere else with your family out there."

But he was already out of the door. I sighed and plopped onto Ichigos bed. It was still warm and I snuggled up pillow taking in Ichigos scent and letting it settle writhen me. I sighed and closed my eyes until Ichigos cell phone rang on his desk. I got up to see who was calling. It was Orihime. I picked it up since I didn't want Yuzu or Karin or even Ichigos dad to come in and pick it up instead.

"Hello."

"Kuchiki san is that you?"

"Hey Inoue san, yeah it is."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"In the shower."

"…"I smiled; I could tell Orihime was thinking of something.

"Inoue san?"

"Hmmm, ah? Do you mean, I mean are you two err going out?"

"Ahhh?" I thought of when Ichigo kissed me last night, "I guess so…"

"…………….."

"Wahhhhh!!!Im so happy for you Kuchiki san! Oh how romantic, what exactly did you two do last night huh?"

I blushed and was beginning to get flustered, "We didn't I mean, not what you think, that is...What did you call Ichigo for?" I changed the topic, thank god Orihime was gullible.

"Oh! I wanted to ask him over to a party I'm having tonight, a slumber party!"

'There's no way I'm letting Ichigo sleep with you baka.'

"Oh…really now?"

"Yeah and I'm also inviting Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, and some girls at school."

"That sounds like fun I'll tell Ichigo."

"You come too Kuchiki san!"

"Thank you Inoue san."

"Make sure to bring everything you need and come at four o clock!"

"Ok, sayonara!"

I hung up the phone. Did I just get protective over Ichigo? I really am in love. I sighed and thought about the party, what the hell it could be fun. I started to change into set of clothes that Ishida gave me a while back. It was long brown skirt, and a white cami top along with a red sweater, Ishida sure was feminine.

Ichigo came back to his room wearing a towel that only covered his bottom half. I stared and I knew I was blushing furiously. He noticed and gave me a smirk.

"Thanks, you look nice too Rukia."

"S-shut up baka, it's not my fault that your not…"

"Whatever, turn around will you?" Ichigo laughed and went to his drawers.

"No duh." I turned to look outside the window and watched several people pass by.

"Anything happen while I was in the shower?" Ichigo asked.

I continued to stare out the window, "Yep, Inoue san called."

I heard a zipper sound, "What did she want?"

"She's having a slumber party and she's invited us to come."

"That's just like her, you want to go?"

"I already said yes, the party starts at four; she said bring stuff we'd need."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, stuff."

"What stuff?" I could tell Ichigo was teasing me.

"Ichigo!" I growled, and turned around.

"Sorry, you're so damn snappy Rukia." Ichigo said scowling and grabbing his cell phone.

I examined what Ichigo was wearing; he wore black cargo pants with a tight navy t-shirt that had the number fifteen on it.

"Don't you look charming." I said with sarcasm, but really he did.

He just smirked and chuckled.

"What do you want to do before the party?"

"I want to eat, I'm hungry."

"Damn women you're always hungry! As if all the cookies you consumed last night wasn't enough!"

"Hey you ate a lot too! You ate my rabbit cookie!" I began to pout.

"More like a dog."

"Ichigo!" I smacked him on his arm.

"What the hell? Fine let's go."

I hopped out of the window and waited by the door. Minutes later Ichigo came out. We went to eat at local pastry shop, then went to fight a hollow, went to the park, went to the arcade, fighted another hollow, and we headed back to Ichigos house to pack for Orihimes party.

Later on when we were packing…

"Rukia where are my sweat pants?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I found them! Wait, why are they in your bed covers?"

"Uh, hey Ichigo where's my tooth brush?" I said changing the topic.

"You brush you teeth?" He was joking but I flung a pillow at him.

"I don't know, the bathroom maybe?" Ichigo said while rolling his eyes.

Finally we were both packed.

"Should we bring blankets and pillows Ichigo?"

"I think so, but I don't think I have more then one blanket…"

"Then we'll share one."

"Wha?! N-no way everyone will see!"

"Who cares what they see, I slept with you last week and you had no problem, and besides I kind of told Inoue san that we're um seeing each other."

"You did?!"

"Y-yeah."

"So it's official?"

"…"I nodded blushing.

"I guess everyone will find out tonight, well lets go."

I grabbed my bag and leaped to the window waiting for Ichigo. Little did I know a stuffed lion was crept into my bag.

We walked over to Orihimes apartment and knocked on the door. The door flung opened and there stood Orihime wearing a party hat. It looked like everyone had already arrived.

"Hey Inoue san!"

"Hi."Ichigo smiled.

"Kurosaki kun! Kuchiki san! Finally you're here! Now this party can officially start!"

Orihime pulled us in to her small living room that was packed with everyone and there were sleeping bags scattered everywhere on the floor, bowls of popcorn everywhere and a stack of DVD's sitting next to the T.V.

"Hey Rukia, Ichigo! What took you guys so long? "It was Tatsuki sitting on a beanbag.

"We were packing slowly I guess." Ichigo responded.

"We? What do you mean, are you going out with Rukia Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked with interest, seeing that her friend had girlfriend.

"Uh…"Ichigo looked down blushing.

I took Ichigos arm and spoke up, "Yes, we are!" I smiled at everyone.

Everyone cheered, except for Chad who just clapped.

"That would explain why they have only one blanket and two pillows!" Snickered a familiar voice, it was Chizuru.

This time I blushed and Ichigo spoke up, "Rukia didn't have a spare blanket that's all."

"Chizuru, don't be tease." Tatsuki shot her a glare of challenge.

"Well you intrigued this conversation Tatsuki."

"Oh shut up ass hole."

"How mean!"

Orihime piped up, "Let's play a game everyone!"

"I'm up for that Inoue san." It was Ishida, who was surprisingly smiling.

"Ok, the game we'll all play is couples dare!"

"Did someone say the word couple? I'm so in Orihime!" Chizuru smiled.

"Alright, I'll be the referee, everyone will pair up with someone else and I decide the dare for them, you chicken out you lose, you succeed you win! The last couple that are still in the game win!

"So who goes first?" Asked Chad.

"I'm the referee so I pick the first couple."

"Lets see…" Orihime scanned around the people around her. Finally she settled on a certain pair.

"The first couple will be Kurosaki kun and Kuchiki san, the most recent couple here!"

"What?!" both Ichigo and I said in unison.

Everyone else just laughed and cheered.

"Ok, the challenge is to go to that deserted house near the cemetery and watch this movie in there, and stay the whole night!"

"You expect me to go in that damn house?" Ichigo retorted.

"C'mon Ichigo your not scared are you?"Tatsuki teased.

"What's the movie again Inoue san?" I asked.

"The Grudge!"Orihime cheered.

Everybody nodded, it was the perfect movie.

"But there's no TV in that house, much less electricity." Ichigo smirked with his brilliant comeback.

"Oh don't worry, I set it up already, I got permission!" Orihime giggled and Ichigo just stared at her dumbly.

"How did? Uh, never mind…"

"Well let's go bring this couple to their destination!" Tatsuki said and grabbed the movie and her sweater.

"I think you should bring your stuff." Smirked Ishida.

"Whatever."Ichigo said sulking throwing the blanket tome.

Everyone arrived at the rather scary looking house with the cemetery behind it. It was a cold night and the moon lingered in the never ending darkness with the exception of a few whipped clouds hovering the sky. The house was eerie looking with broken windows and wood peeling off everywhere. It looked filthy but at the same time mysterious.

"Well, in you go you two!" Orihime chirped.

"I yeah, the lights don't work just those specific outlets for the television and DVD player."

"How you did that I don't know." Ichigo sulked.

"Don't be so gloomy, the winner gets a prize!"

"Like what?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Laughed Orihime.

"Oh don't worry I left some snacks for you in the cupboard!"

"Thank you?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"Would you two stop stalling?" Tatsuki said as she started to push me and Ichigo.

"We are not-"

Tatsuki already shoved us into the house and slammed the door. We heard her shout at that they would come back for us in the mourning.

"I guess we're alone Rukia."

"Yup…"

"Well, lets start the movie I got nothing better to do."

"Ok then, here's the movie."

We walked over to the television that was already hooked up and Ichigo plopped the DVD into the DVD player. The screen lit up and I pressed play, the movie began.

_The women whose name was Yoko on the movie entered a decent looking house, in the house she entered a room and hears sounds coming from the attic._

I gulped, "Um I-ichigo there wouldn't happen to be a attic in this house… is there?"

"Um, there might, this looks like a big house."

"Oh…"

_Yoko walked to the attic to see nothing but a rather empty room, she turns to leave but something pounces on her._

I flinched while watching the women being dragged into the dark attic screaming and flailing like hell, damn it looked so real! I grabbed the blanket and covered it around myself with only my head uncovered.

"Don't tell me your scared Rukia."Smirked Ichigo grabbing the blanket away from me.

"Ichigo! Give it back!"

"You're a shinagami and you're scared of this shit, please."

"Who said I was scared, maybe I was just cold!"

"Right."

"Whatever!" I turned back o the movie.

Now in the movie, the American investigator Karen searches through the house and when she opened the cupboard the spirit Toshio leaped out.

I felt Ichigo jump a little and I laughed, "Who's scared now Ichigo?"

"Shut up Rukia."

"Make me."

"Why don't you get some snacks, Orihime said she put them in the cupboard."

"Lazy ass, next time do it yourself."

I walked into the dirty kitchen and saw only one cupboard to the side. It was dimly lighted in the kitchen so stumbled a little. I opened the cupboard and something leaped out.

"AAHHHHH!!!!"

Ichigo jumped at the sound of Rukias voice. "Rukia?!" Ichigo ran to the Kitchen.

I backed slowly to the wall as the small thing crept closer. "I-ichigo?"

I passed by a ray of moonlight and fell over something.

"Ichigo won't come!" said the small creature.

As the creature came closer Rukia could see who it was as It neared the moonlight.

"KON?!"

"Nee san! Nice to see you, what are you doing here?" The plushie innocently said.

"KON YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND YOU ASK ME WHY I'm HERE? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE???!!!"I screamed at the plushie.

STOMP, "Die!" BAM, "Stupid!" POW, "Lion!!!"

"Rukia are you all right-"Ichigo stopped on his tracks as he saw stuffing erupting from Rukias feet.

"Sure I'm all right, but you should ask this stupid lion if he's ok."

"I…. still….love….you….neesan…."Kon gasped and started to cry, pitiful really.

"Stuff it." I said grimly and dropped the lion to step on him.

"Kon?!" Ichigo said surprised but laughing at the SEVERELY injured lion.

"What should I do with him?"

"Hmm, I have an idea."

The movie had long ended and I was beneath the blanket along with Ichigo. Despite the dusty floors and dinky atmosphere it was pretty comfortable.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Ne."

"Your idea for Kon was great."

"I know. Hanging him like the man in the movie was brilliant."

"Ha-ha, I know look at him squirm."

I looked up at Kon who was dangling from a rope that was attached to the wall. He was ducked taped at the mouth, so he wouldn't cause a disturbance. Chuckling I looked back at Ichigo and placed a small kiss on his cheek, and fell asleep.

The mourning rays entered the weary old house and I woke up to drooling Ichigo.

"Ugh, Ichigo wake up!"

"Five more minutes he mumbled."

"Five more minutes my ass; c'mon I want to be ready to leave this house."

"Fine I'm up; damn I can't believe we actually did the dare…"

"Yeah, anyways the prize better be good, and I need a shower."

"Better be. I'll start packing up."

"Ok."

We got packed up and saw Orihime and Tatsuki coming from the window.

"Oi! Rukia, Ichigo!"

"Hey Tatsuki!" Ichigo waved back.

"You guys won the couple dare!" Orihime chirped happily.

"So we did." I said smiling.

"How was the challenge? Was it hard?" Tatsuki asked.

"It was dumb if you ask me." Ichigo frowned.

"Ichigo!" I smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh, its ok Kuchiki san, by the way here's your prize!"

"WHAT? You made me and Rukia stay in that house and this is our prize?!"

"What's wrong with it I? I like it!" I said hugging the super stuffed chappi rabbit.

"I told you Ichigo would hate it Orihime."

"Awww, but look, Kuchiki san loves it!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, here's a bottle beer for your efforts."

"Thanks…"Ichigo said groggily.

"Well lets go home Ichigo!"

"Home? Since when is it your home?" Ichigo said with a look.

"I don't know because it is, ha-ha."

"Whatever."

We walked in the warm mourning rays. It was quiet and peaceful with barely any cars out. It was a comfortable silence.

"Man, I can't wait to go home. Thank god we don't have school today."Ichigo said tiredly.

"Mmm."I said hugging the chappi plush, "Ichigo?"

"Ne?"

"Why do I feel like I forgot something?"

"Eh, don't worry. It's probably not important."

Back at the deserted house, Kon was in tears still being strangled in rope, and being forgotten, oh how cruel thought Kon, 'I'm going to get you one of these days Ichigo, just you wait!'

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**A/N:** Its finished, how was it? It came out a lot longer then I planned but I still think it came out nicely. I see plenty of ooc, so sorry, I always seem to do that. I felt a little bad for not adding much of the movie to the story, but I applied some didn't I? I have to say my favorite part of the movie is the bed scene, it was exciting. So yup it's the end of my first fanfic, still thinking of making a collection of movie themed drabbles, what do you think? Until next time su!


End file.
